The Cell Analysis Facility (CAF) is a fee for service flow cytometry shared resource operating to provide research flow cytometry services to investigators. The goal of the CAF is to provide comprehensive data collection, data analysis, data interpretation, cell sorting, and education in flow cytometry to all Interested investigators. In addition, the facility provides support for proper sample preparation, as well as education in theory and practice of flow cytometry. The CAF provides state of the art flow cytometry support in all areas of established protocols and continually develops new applications guided by investigator needs. Routine analyses include immunophenotyping, DNA/Cell Cycle determinations, fluorescent protein expression, multiple bead based assays for secreted proteins and cell sorting in bulk or single cell cloning. Given the complexity of the equipment, the CAF personnel assist investigators in the design and interpretation of multi laser, multi parametric experiments.